Inferno
How Inferno joined the Tourney Although no one knows when or where Inferno first appeared, he definitely exists. He took the shape of a sword in order to devour more souls and came to possess individuals to further his unholy cause. In his sword form, Inferno came to be known as SoulEdge. Those who held the SoulEdge were unable to escape from the curse of his evil powers. He continued to devour in darkness the souls of those who are led astray. Although he burns fiercely with the anguish and regret of the souls he had devoured, his blade shines with an icy gleam. How to Unlock The player must complete one of the following requirements to unlock Inferno: *Play 264 matches in the Versus Mode. *Clear Board the Platforms Level 3 for the first time. For both of these options, the player must brawl Inferno on the Molten Mount stage. After defeating Inferno, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the fire demon, Inferno.". You will then see him to the left of Shy Guy, to the right of Edge Master, above Olcadan, and below Knuckle Joe on the Character Select Screen. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Only one flame of Inferno is seen. After the announcer calls his name Inferno is formed by many flames. He then says "I am the Ultimate Inferno! You won't get away without a burn!". Special Attacks Neutral special Inferno's neutral special is variable, and he will say "Go flame!" during all of them. Side special Edge Master's side special is variable, and he will say "Flame time!" during all of them Up special Inferno's up special is variable, and he will say "Death from flames!" during all of them. Down special Inferno's down special is variable, and he will say "Flames!" during all of them. Hyper Smash Inferno's Hyper Smash is variable, and he will say "Bow before the Ultimate Inferno!" during all of them.. Final Smash Inferno's Final Smash is variable, and he will say "Now for the ultimate FLAME POWER!" during all of them. Imitative Powers Inferno can imitate nearly every character from the Marvel Comics universe, every character from the Sailor Moon universe, nearly every character from the Fist of the North Star universe, every character from the YuYu Hakusho universe, every character from the Bleach universe, and every character from the Naruto universe. The characters that he cannot imitate are: *Thanos (for unknown reasons) *Archangel (because he has wings) *Mephisto (for unknown reasons) *Venom (because he has the Symbiote) *Abomination (because he is way too big) *Thing (because he is too big) *Nightcrawler (for unknown reasons) *Beast (for unknown reasons) *Cyclops (because of his eye laser) *Loki (for unknown reasons) *Shuma-Gorath (because he has tentacles) *M.O.D.O.K. (because he has no body) *Onslaught (because he is way too big) *Blob (because he is too big) *Juggernaut (because he is too big) *Apocalypse (because he is way too big) *Rocket Raccoon (because he is too small) *Koryu (because he is also an imitation fighter) Victory Animations #Variable. He will say "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. I am THE Ultimate Inferno!" during the first victory animation. #Variable. He will say "It's time for you to burn!" during the second victory animation. #Variable. He will say "You've been burnt to a crisp!" during the third victory animation. On-Screen Appearance Inferno's On-Screen Appearance is variable, and he will say "And now, the Ultimate Inferno!" during all of them. Special Quotes *You face the Ultimate Inferno! (When fighting Waluigi, any of the Sailor Scouts, or any of the Super Readers) *Even blasts of lava can't best the Ultimate Inferno! (When fighting Lava Girl) *The Ultimate Inferno wants to burn everything on this planet, including YOU! (When fighting Jin) *I burned him. THAT'S why he had to die! You are next! (When fighting Xiaoyu) *Activate emergency mode?! Code red?! BEGIN PROTOCOL?!?! You know what that means, Alisa... THE ULTIMATE INFERNO RISES! (When fighting Alisa) *I AM THE ULTIMATE INFERNO!!! YOU SHALL BURN! (When fighting Lili) *Shin Kamiya! How DARE you defy the Ultimate Inferno! (When fighting Shin) Trivia *Super Smash Bros. Tourney is the first game where Inferno is a playable character since Soul Calibur for the Sega Dreamcast, and the second game where Inferno is a playable character overall. The sequel marks the third time Inferno is playable. *Super Smash Bros. Tourney and the sequel features Inferno with an original dialect, making him Mokujin's Soul Calibur counterpart. Coincidentally, both are males in Tourney 1 and both are females in Tourney 2 when English language is selected. *In Tourney 1, Inferno is voiced in English by the same person who voices Marshall Law, Haohmaru, and Shin Kamiya. In Tourney 2, Inferno is voiced in English by the same person who voices Nina Williams and Mokujin. *Inferno refers to himself as the Ultimate Inferno. Most characters in the SSBT series refer to him as just the Inferno; however, the only character who refers to him as the Ultimate Inferno in Tourney 1 is Lili from Tekken. In Tourney 2, there are two characters who refer to him as the Ultimate Inferno, those two people being Lili and Tekken's Raven. *Inferno is voiced in Japanese by the same person who voices Hunter and Rango. *If Inferno is using the Style of Magneto, the Style of Tenten or the Style of Captain America, the SFX of Kazuya Mishima entering Kyoto Castle can be heard. *Waluigi is Inferno's Super Smash Bros. Tourney rival. Category:Unlockable characters Category:Characters who copy other characters Category:Soul Calibur characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters